When Worlds Collide
by TheTristan104
Summary: This is for the wrestling super fans and the video game nerds (Tekken, MK, Street Fighter). Also it has my own original characters in it. What happens when these worlds collide? This is Universal Championship Wrestling. Rated T for language and adult themes like sensuality.


When Worlds Collide  
Chapter 1

What happens when worlds collide? When two wrestling promotions feud? When a new wave of talent emerges? When a supernatural tournament gets dragged into another realm by an unknown power? When the King of Iron Fist Tournament founder tries something new? The answer is all of the above, and then some. This is Universal Championship Wrestling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Universal Championship Wrestling RAW! Michael Cole, with Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler at ringside! We have a great show for you tonight! But first..."  
"GET OVER HERE!" The theme to Scorpion played on the TitanTron.  
"...Scorpion is in action here on RAW!" Michael said.  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring first, from the bowels of Hell, weighing in at 265 pounds... SCORRRRRRPION!" Justin Roberts enthusiastically introduced.  
"Scorpion is a very imposing figure in UCW. He's in action tonight. He's looking to be back in the World Heavyweight Championship picture. Hopefully he'll be back in it after a victory tonight." J.R. said.  
"After all, he is a former world champion." King said back.  
His opponent, Antonio Cesaro's theme played in the arena.  
"His opponent, from Lucerne, Switzerland, weighing 240 pounds, he is the UCW United States Champion, Antonio Cesaro!"  
"Antonio Cesaro, the United States champion, is very impressive. He most recently... Well, dumped his girlfriend Aksana after he lost to Santino Marella a few weeks ago. That didn't really stop him." Michael Cole said.  
The bell rung. They locked up inside the ring.  
"Scorpion strikes first with a headlock. Cesaro goes off the ropes, shoulder block by Scorpion. Pin by Scorpion, 1... Kicked out. A quick pin by Scorpion." Michael said.  
"I'd say. Scorpion with a few knee blows before doing a neck breaker. Another pin, and a kick out by Cesaro. Cesaro has been U.S. champ since Summerslam, beating Santino." J.R. replied.  
"Scorpion is still in control here, getting Cesaro up. Oh, kick to the gut by Cesaro! Could this be the momentum shift he needs?"  
"It could, J.R. It only takes one slip for the opponent to get back into it!" King said.  
"Right hand by Cesaro. Another right by Cesaro. Irish whip, Scorpion goes off the rope, ducks... Kick to the head by Scorpion. Scorpion goes for the face buster, and hits it! Here comes Scorpion!" Michael yelled.  
"Scorpion off the ropes, clothesline. Clothesline again. Kick to the gut, he's going for the neck breaker... Nope. Cesaro isn't falling for that. Oh! Neck breaker by Antonio Cesaro! The U.S. Champ is still in it. Cover by Cesaro. 1, 2... Kick out at 2 by Scorpion." J.R. said.  
Scorpion looks to the crowd, and says "Come on!" while Cesaro was gradually getting up.  
"Scorpion is waiting. Cesaro is almost up. Oh! Clothesline! Oh, all the way from hell! My god!" J.R. screamed.  
"Scorpion is known for those. Cesaro was on Dream Street. He didn't know what he was getting into. He damn sure doesn't know now." King said.  
Scorpion smirked to the crowd. The crowd cheered raucously.  
"Scorpion with a rare smile to the crowd. I fear for Cesaro's well being. Uh oh. We know what's coming next! Scorpion is waiting. Cesaro turns around..."  
"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion's catchphrase was yelled as he got ready for his finishing move.  
"Going for the Hell Drop! Look out! He hit it! Cover. 1, 2, game over! Scorpion wins!"  
"Your winner of this match... SCORRRRRRPION!" Justin Roberts said.  
"Scorpion has just defeated the United States Champion! Could we see a number one contender?" Michael said.  
"We damn sure could, Cole. He beat him so decisively." J.R. said back.  
Meanwhile, in the backstage area, "The Doctor" Steve Taylor was getting ready for his match. He was shadow boxing when Ashley came up from behind him.  
"Hey, Steve."  
"What's up, Ash?"  
"I just wanted to run over our tag team match. Any strategy?"  
"It's simple, really." He looked in her eyes. "Three steps to it. Arrive, kick ass, leave. You could watch as much film as you want, but nothing can prepare you for this moment. So, Ash, I just wanna say this. We make a great team. We're smart, we never give up, we're sexy..."  
Ashley laughed and nodded.  
"But, for real, though. Have fun out there. I will. Doctor's orders." Steve said, then smiled and left.  
"I smell something between those two. You sure they're not together, J.R.?" King said.  
"Yeah, King. They're friends. But hey, what do we know? We're announcers. Steve and Ashley in action in the Mixed Tag Team Championship Tournament NEXT."

After the commercial, Justin Roberts was in the ring announcing:  
"The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall, and it is to qualify for the UCW Mixed Tag Team Championship Tournament!"  
"Is there a doctor in the house?!" The music of Steve Taylor hit, with cheers from the crowd.  
"Introducing first, from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, "The Doctor" Steve Taylor!"  
After Steve got into the ring, he pointed towards the stage. Don Omar's song "Dile" played in the arena.  
"And his partner, also from Houston, Texas... Ashley Rodriguez!"  
Ashley did a Latin-themed dance at the top of the ramp, then high fived the crowd as she went down the aisle. Steve lowered the rope as an act of chivalry. When she went into the ring, she did the dance again, while Steve watched and smiled. The epic theme song of Dante Kingston played in the arena.  
"And their opponents, the team of Dante and Devin Kingston!"  
"Welcome back to RAW. This is a mixed tag team qualifying match for the tournament! So far, Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade, Gun Jack and Rebecca Robina, who is ironically Ashley and Steve's good friend, and AJ and Ken Masters. AJ used to be our general manager until..." J.R. said, until King interrupted him.  
"Don't say it."  
"Ok. I won't. Here we go. Steve and Dante will start first. This is a mixed tag team match, which means men will fight men and women will fight women. Steve and Dante are rivals. And they were tag team champions at one point. Dante with a headlock takeover. Steve was actually friends with Devin, but he liked her more than that. But Steve blew any chance he had with her, therefore creating a rivalry." J.R. told.  
"Yep. Steve was obsessed with her, and that obsession got him screwed." King replied.  
"Now, Devin and Dante have a stable called the Kingdom of Kingston, and Steve is the main target. Cover by Dante after a scoop slam, 1, 2, kicked out at two. Dante is in control in a rear naked choke." Michael said.  
Ashley started a clap to get the audience to get into it. The audience started chanting:  
"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!"  
"The Doctor is slowly getting back into it. He's trying to get back to a vertical base. He is. Dante goes for the clothesline. He missed. Oh, jawbreaker by Steve Taylor! Here comes The Doctor. Right hand. Another right hand. Elbow. Another elbow! Kick to the gut! Goes off the rope. Drop kick by The Doctor! Ashley is begging for a tag! He tags in Ashley!" J.R. said.  
"Oh, this is going to be good!" King said, excitedly.  
"Ashley comes in with Devin. Devin goes for the forearm, misses. Drop kick by Ashley. Swinging elbow by Ashley. Ashley fist pumps! We know what's coming next! She's waiting, goes off the ropes... And Devin runs away and tags Dante." Michael said, almost disappointed.  
"COME ON!" Steve said, after jumping into the ring.  
"Oh, drop kick by Steve to Dante. Steve goes for the right hand... Oh, he missed! He hit Devin instead! Oh, wow!" Michael proceeded.  
Steve looked at her incredulously. He turned around and got kicked in the gut and Dante set him up for his finisher.  
"Oh, kick to the stomach. Kingston's going for The Executioner! No, he reversed it by kicking him in the midsection! He goes off the ropes! Oh! Oh! Superkick! He pins him! One, two, three! Yes! The Doctor wins it!" J.R. screamed.  
"The winners of this match, the team of Ashley Rodriguez and The Doctor, Steve Taylor!"  
Ashley and Steve hugged in the ring. They celebrated by raising their hands in victory, until...  
"Uh oh. Devin ain't happy." Devin pushed Steve. Steve turned around, looked at her, and smiled. Devin smacked Steve in the face.  
"Ooh. He might have deserved that. Devin tries to do it again. He ducks. Oh, my. Ashley's waiting. She kicks her..." Ashley licked her finger and did a "sss" sound on her posterior.  
"...going for the Ash-Quake... BAM! Uh oh! Dante is up now! They're trading blows! Dante goes for a clothesline, he misses. Uh oh. The Doctor is going for his finisher, The Flatliner. He hits it! On Dante Kingston! This team may be unstoppable!" J.R. said.  
"I told you there was something going on between these two!" King said.  
"You might be right, King! We have a great main event! The UCW Champion, CM Punk is in action against Ken Masters! The straight-edge, Best In The World champion against the Shoryuken Superstar Ken Masters, right here... On RAW!"

After they came back from commercial, Matt Striker was going to interview somebody.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the UCW World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus."  
The crowd cheered loudly as he smiled.  
"So, Sheamus, you're facing Johnny Cage for the World Title at Hell in a Cell. How do you feel about this? This is the first time ever you've faced him."  
"Well, I'll tell ya, Matt. Johnny is a great fighter. Very good in the ring. He's made good B-Movies. He's cocky as hell, has women issues, and is, well... Vertically challenged. But the point is, no, I'm not worried about Johnny. Johnny? That Steven Seagal wanna be? No. I don't worry at all. I just kick arse." Sheamus said, then smiled and walked away.

"Well, King, there's a man of confidence. Welcome back to Raw. Tanya's in action next." J.R. said.  
"Bitch, please!" The instrumental to Plies' "Becky" played.  
"This UCW Knockout contest is scheduled for one fall. From Denver, Colorado, Rebecca Robina!"  
"The sweetest You-Know-What you'll ever meet, Becky Robina in action against Tanya."  
When Becky got into the ring, she blew a kiss to the crowd, then looked at Tanya. The bell rung to start the match.  
"The sweetest you-know-what starts the match with a headlock takeover, but Tanya reverses it. Tanya with a quick cover, Becky kicks out." J.R. said.  
"This is a fast start to a match with two talented Knockouts." King said.  
"You're right, King. Both of these knockouts can be part of the Knockouts' Championship. Tanya has a front face lock applied here. The current champion is Jackie. Both would make great matches. Becky's trying to get out of the face lock... Oh! DDT by Becky! Both are down! They both have ten seconds to get up." Michael said.  
The referee was at eight when Becky got up first. Becky clotheslined her first.  
"Oh, here comes The Sweetheart! Clothesline! Another clothesline! She does an Irish whip to the corner... And she splashes her! What a move by Robina!" J.R. said, then Becky smiled as Tanya sat in the corner. She raised her arm and did a Bronco Buster.  
"Oh, man! Bronco Buster by Becky Robina. Becky is waiting for her to get up. Oh my! Is she going for it?"  
J.R. asked.  
After that statement, Becky set Tanya up in a sleeper hold for her finisher. She smiled at the crowd, and got ready to say her catchphrase, but...  
"Oh! Tanya got out of it. Tanya kicks her in the midsection. Tanya goes off the ropes, and there's a bulldog by Tanya! Tanya has just taken over this match completely! Tanya's going high risk here, going for her signature hurracanrana here! OH MY GOD!" Michael said.  
Tanya tried to do a springboard hurracanrana named the "Tanya-canrana" but got caught in midair by Becky.  
"...She gets caught in midair! Oh my goodness, what strength by Robina! Oh! Power bomb! A sit-out power bomb by Becky. She pins her. 1, 2, 3! Becky wins!" Michael yelled.  
Becky got up slowly as the referee raised her arm in victory.  
"Here is your winner, Rebecca Robina!"  
"Becky wins another match, which gets her closer to number one contender status."  
The theme of Jackie hit the arena to cheers from the crowd. Jackie comes out to the ring and applauds Becky on her match. Afterwards, she raised the belt.  
"Wow, it's Jackie, the UCW Knockouts' Champion. Could this mean something? Jackie and Becky do go back a ways." King said.  
"They did train together. They are friends. Could we see a Knockouts' Title match in the future? I guess we'll find out, King. Our main event is next! UCW Champion CM Punk against the Shoryuken Superstar, Ken Masters, live on RAW."  
After the commercial, Jackie and Becky were talking backstage.  
"So, good job on the match. Keep it up and you might get a chance at this." Jackie said, pointing at her belt around her waist.  
"Ha. Oh, I want that. You don't want none of this... But I do have this thing with Jack. This tournament, you know." Becky said chuckling, while pointing to Gun Jack. They got interrupted by the Knockout Tag Team Champions, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, aka The Beautiful People.  
"Well, if it isn't Becky and the disgrace of a champion Jackie. It should be a law saying if you're not at least an eight, you shouldn't be champ. And you're... Like, a five. And that's being nice." Velvet said to Jackie condescendingly.  
"And your body is like, ew. Where do I start? Let's just say... Your nickname should be Miss Piggy..." Angelina said, but got interrupted.  
"Shut the hell up. I'm tired of you 'Barbie Girls' trying to run stuff. So what, I don't have the same look as you. So what, we don't have the same body as you. Your boobs are probably fake. No, they are fake. I don't have that problem." Jackie shimmied a little, showing her buxomness, getting a few cheers from the audience.  
"I don't have to wear pounds and pounds of makeup like you, Angelina. Becky doesn't either. We have natural beauty. And you say you're the 'beautiful people?'" Jackie continued with her rant.  
"Bitch, please." Becky finished the rant with her catchphrase for her friend, and smiled courteously to them. "Come on, Jack." Becky put her hand on Gun Jack's back, while he looked back at Angelina and Velvet and smirked.  
"Wow. As the young people would say now... Burn!" J.R. said.  
The theme of CM Punk, "Cult of Personality" blasted in the arena.  
"The UCW Champion is here!" After the bell rung, Justin Roberts began speaking.  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by Paul Heyman, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 220 pounds... He is the UCW Champion, CM Punk!"  
Paul Heyman held up the championship as CM Punk does his usual "respect" rant all the way to the ring.  
"CM Punk will face Ryback at Hell in a Cell in a few weeks, do you think CM Punk even has a chance against the Big Hungry?" Michael asked.  
"I really don't know. Ryback has been crushing everybody in his path. He even Shell Shocked CM Punk. John Cena let him have the match against him. He proverbially passed the torch to him." King said.  
"Well, tonight, CM Punk is facing Ken Masters tonight. Don't count him out. We mentioned him in the Mixed Tag Team Championship Tournament. Imagine if he beats CM Punk?!" J.R. said.  
"Theme of Ken" blasted in the arena with loud cheers.  
"...And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by AJ, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 215 pounds, Ken... MASTERS!" Justin Roberts introduced.  
AJ skipped down the ramp as Ken pumped his fist in the air, then walked down the ring, high-fiving audience members. When he got into the ring, he did his signature winning pose in the middle of the ring, while AJ smiled.  
"I'll tell ya, King. If Ken upsets the UCW Champion, it would be... Well... An upset." Michael said.  
"Yep. You're certainly right about that, Cole. Here we go..." J.R. said. Ken and Punk started locking up, then Punk did a headlock takeover.  
"Punk with the takeover and the face lock. Punk is taking over this match early. Punk with a quick cover... Ken Masters kicks out. Punk tries to lock in a rear naked choke, Ken gets out of it. Ken with a kick to the leg. He does another kick. A left hand by Masters. He goes off the ropes for the clothesline... Misses... Oh! Kick to the head by CM Punk. That was lethal!" J.R. continued.  
CM Punk raised his arm to the crowd, who booed. After he raised his arm, he pinned him.  
"Ken kicks out at 2. Punk applies a surfboard! Wow. A surfboard submission maneuver. I've seen many a superstar go down due to this. Can the Shoryuken superstar fight back from this here on Monday Night Raw?!" J.R. said.

After the commercial, Punk still had the surfboard locked in, but Ken was fighting back, trying to break the hold. AJ was leading a "Let's go, Ken!" Chant from ringside.  
"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw. Ken Masters is still in this surfboard in this non title main event. Punk is still controlling the pace of this match." J.R. said.  
"I've been in the ring with him. It is very tough to come back against him." King replied.  
"Yep, in a cage match too. But, anyway, Ken Masters is not out of it yet! Elbow to the face! Another one. Another one! Ken breaks the hold! Both men are down. The ref is at three. Ken is up! Here comes Ken Masters!" Michael said.  
Ken started landing punch after punch, then kick after kick.  
"Masters with a kick to the shin! Another kick to the shin! He kicks him in the midsection, goes off the ropes ... Clothesline! Masters is a very quick striker. High knee lift, and a face buster by Ken! Ken waits for him, and... OH! Bulldog by Ken! Ken is on fire right now! Oh baby! Ken is warming up. Could this be the Shoryuken?" Michael exclaimed.  
Ken was in the corner of the ring, getting a running start for his finisher, The Dragon Punch aka Shoryuken. However, when he was going to do the punch, CM Punk kicked him in the gut and reversed it.  
"Oh, Punk with a kick to the gut and he's going for the GTS! Sleepy time!"  
"FEED ME! FEED ME MORE!"  
The familiar catchphrase of Ryback hit the arena with unbelievably loud cheers. CM Punk looked startled as they made eye contact. Ryback was at ringside. CM Punk had that startled look when all of a sudden Ken Masters did a schoolboy roll up.  
"Oh! Ken with a roll up. 1, 2, 3! He did it! Masters wins! Masters wins!" J.R. yelled.  
"Your winner of this match, Ken Masters!"  
Ken got out of the ring quickly and smiled at CM Punk as soon as he scored the pinfall. AJ had that familiar, crazy smile as well. CM Punk looked stunned. Ryback quickly got into the ring and immediately started to beat him up.  
"Oh! Ryback is unleashing on Punk. The number one contender for the title is opening a can of whoop ass. Ryback has just lifted CM Punk up for his finishing maneuver. I have never seen anything like this in my years in sports entertainment!" J.R. yelled.  
All of a sudden, the lights went out for a split second.  
"What the hell is this?!" J.R. said.  
The lights came back on, and a certain god of thunder was in the middle of the ring.  
"Oh my god! It's Raiden! Raiden, the god of thunder, is here!" J.R. Yelled.  
"Who ARE these people?!" King yelled.  
Raiden speared CM Punk. Then he was eye to eye with Ryback. Ryback gritted his teeth while breathing hard while Raiden just had his stone cold glare on his face. They started trading punches.  
"Oh my goodness! Raiden and Ryback are going at it! Right hand after right hand! Ryback gets countered! Raiden with a right hand! Another right hand! He goes off the ropes! SPEAR! Oh my god! I can't believe what I just saw! Ryback just got speared! Raiden is making a statement here on Raw! Perhaps Raiden wants the UCW Championship!" J.R. said.  
Raiden stood tall in the ring, and did his winning pose, both arms in the air with thunder striking in the closing of Raw.

Now, how did all of this happen? I'm glad you asked. You will find out... In the next chapter of "When Worlds Collide."


End file.
